Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7(5y-1)-6(8-y)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{5y-1}{)} - 6(8-y) $ $ {35y-7} - 6(8-y) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 35y-7 {-6(}\gray{8-y}{)} $ $ 35y-7 {-48+6y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {35y + 6y} {-7 - 48}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {41y} {-7 - 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {41y} {-55}$ The simplified expression is $41y-55$